Like Honey To A Bee
by daydreamer-022
Summary: One shot. Michael ditches Mia for none other than... Lana.


You guys rock. I only put up chapter one to HTGT five minutes ago and I already have kick ass reviews. So I'm putting this one shot up for you too. No more chapters to it though.  
  
And it's dedicated to Juju. She is crazy and has been bugging me to post this for AGES, so here it is, Juju, you can chut up about it now! And the Fruity Pebbles mention is especially for you, because you love them. And I love you. Haha.  
  
To all the people to proclaimed their love to me after I put up HTGT, I love you too. Haha, you guys crack me up.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I arrived at my locker to find a familiar sight: Lana Weinberger pressed up against it.  
  
I coughed loudly; sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. This time it did.  
  
"What do you want, Amelia?" she asked rudely, prying her lips from the person she'd been playing tonsil hockey with.  
  
"Yeah, Mia. Go away," her partner agreed, and my jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Michael? What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he growled. "I'm having a bloody good time. Or at least I was until you came along. So just run along now."  
  
Lana snarled at me and turned back to Michael.  
  
"But, Michael… I love you!" I cried.  
  
"Oh, Amelia," Lana taunted, turning around once more. "Why would Michael want you when he can have someone so much better? Think about it. I mean, really."  
  
I looked at Michael, not believing my ears. But he just nodded and shrugged his shoulders at me.  
  
Forgetting about putting my stuff away, I turned and ran. I kept running and didn't stop for anything, not even the person who was calling my name.  
  
"Mia! Mia!" The voice was getting louder, more clearer, but I kept running.  
  
"Mia!"  
  
I woke up with a jolt; Lilly was standing above me, her arms folded.  
  
"Finally. Now get up."  
  
It had been a dream. Thank God. So that means Lana and Michael aren't together. Phew.  
  
I relaxed into the bed, grateful the nightmare was now over.  
  
"Mia, come on. There's been a change of plans."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, swinging my legs over the edge of the makeshift bed and getting up.  
  
"Boris called. The movie he wants to take me to isn't showing this afternoon so we have to see it this morning. I'm leaving in five minutes."  
  
"So we can't do you show this morning?"  
  
"Nope. I'll work something else out later. Will you be ok here by yourself until Lars comes? My parents have already left."  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll call Lars now."  
  
"Ok, well I'm going to go then. I'll call you tonight," she said as she left the room.  
  
I picked the phone and called Lars; he wasn't expecting me to be ready until the afternoon so he said I'd have to wait a while for him. I said that was fine. I don't mind being alone in the Moscovitz's apartment. Not that I'm going to go through any of their stuff or anything, but at least I can coo at Michael's baby pictures without anyone seeing or hearing me.  
  
Wearing only the blue tee and shorts I'd slept in, I wadded out to the kitchen for some breakfast. It's strange helping myself to a bowl of Fruity Pebbles without Lilly or Michael being around to sit with.  
  
As soon as I'd finished and cleared my bowl away, I headed to the bathroom for a shower. And being all alone, I did what I usually do at home in the shower: I sang.  
  
Today's choice was the new Britney Spears' album. I wasn't planning on bringing it out in front of Lilly, but I'd brought it with me nonetheless.  
  
Having gotten through half the cd, I dried my hair and dressed.  
  
On the way back to Lilly's room, I stopped to admire the family pictures that adorned the hallway. One particular one had been taken when Lilly was a newborn and Michael was three. He was sitting on his dad's knee and had a big, dorky grin on his face. But since my love for Michael is not limited to his current dashing, good looks, I found his expression completely gorgeous.   
  
"Aw!" I said out loud, just because I could. Then I put on my baby voice; it'll be good practise for when the baby is born. "Look how cute!" I cooed. "Look how itty bitty! Are you just the cutest thing? Yes, you are, yes you are!"  
  
Laughing at myself for talking to a photo, I started walking towards Lilly's room again.  
  
"Having fun there, Thermopolis?" I heard a voice from down the hall ask. Michael's voice!  
  
My whole body froze. Oh my God! Why is he home? He must have heard my cooing! And if he heard that he must have heard my singing!  
  
I am going to kill myself.  
  
"What were you looking at?" he asked. "Or should I say, who or what were you talking to?"  
  
I faked a laugh, as best I could. "Oh, that. Only the picture of Lilly. She was so cute as a baby, you know."  
  
"Lilly? Cute? She was the ugliest baby ever!"  
  
"Michael!"  
  
"What? It's true. She had this whole pug-face problem. She's sort of grown out of it now but you can still see the resemblance. But she definitely wasn't cute. No, it must have been a picture of me you were talking to."  
  
He smirked at me arrogantly, but what am I supposed to do? Agree with him? Sure Lilly was an ugly baby, but I can't tell him that! I can't back down!  
  
"I most certainly was not, Michael."  
  
"Sure you weren't. Just like that wasn't you I heard singing about ten minutes ago.  
  
OH MY GOD!  
  
"It must have been a neighbour," I told him, feeling my nostrils flame up. I hope he doesn't know about that!  
  
"Well they must have been singing pretty loudly to get through the sound proof walls."  
  
"Well, maybe…" I started.  
  
"Relax, Thermopolis. I sing in the shower all the time."  
  
Now that I'd like to see. Or hear anyway…  
  
He walked past me into the kitchen and I hurried into Lilly's room; I'll hide out here until Lars comes. That way I can't embarrass myself anymore.  
  
But a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Michael walked in.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just waiting for Lars to come get me."  
  
"Well do you want to come wait for him out here? You don't have to be embarrassed, Mia. And you don't have to hide."  
  
"I'm not embarrassed!" I said quickly. "And I'm not hiding!"  
  
"Good. So come keep me company, then."  
  
I got up and followed him into the TV room, he'd switched it on and was watching mid-morning cartoons. A plate of toast was sitting on the coffee table in front of him.  
  
"Want some?" He offered me the plate and I took a slice before settling into the couch.   
  
"What are you doing home, anyway?" I asked him between bites. "Lilly said I'd be here alone."  
  
"Oh, so the concert wasn't for my benefit then?" I blushed and he continued. "Lilly always seems to forget about me. I think she's just so used to tuning me out she forgets when I'm actually around."  
  
I nodded; that sounds like Lilly.  
  
After a few minutes of silently watching the TV, I spoke up again, my dream suddenly making a reappearance in my mind. "You know how Lana and Josh are broken up right now?"  
  
"Well, I don't try to keep up to date with their dating game, but yeah. I heard they'd broken up again. What about it?"  
  
"Would you… Would you ever be interested in her like that?"  
  
"Are you kidding? The Moscovitz likes his ladies to have a brain between their ears." Well that rules me out. "Even if she wasn't due to be getting back with Josh first thing Monday morning I'd never even consider dating her. Why? Do you want me to distract her while you go after Josh again?"  
  
"Ha! No way. I like my guys to have a heart beneath their ribcage."  
  
"Good. You had me worried there for a minute. Do you really think I'd be interested in Lana?"  
  
Feeling incredibly stupid because obviously my subconscious does, I said, "No, it was just a question…"  
  
"Stay right where you are…" he said very slowly, looking at me intently.  
  
"What?" I asked, my heart jumping up my throat.   
  
"Shh… Don't say anything…"  
  
He shuffled himself closer to me on the couch and stretched out his hand to gently touch my hair.   
  
Oh my God! What is he doing!?!  
  
"Michael?" I whispered.  
  
"Shh…"  
  
Suddenly something flew right in front of my face. "Aah!" I cried, flinging my arms about.   
  
I felt something on my arm and I jumped up to shake it off.   
  
"Thermopolis! I said to stay still! It's just a bee, calm down!"  
  
Seeing it finally fly away, I sat back down on the couch, totally embarrassed, yet again. Seriously, how many times can I embarrass myself in front of him before noon?  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, a smile playing on the edges of his mouth.  
  
I looked down at my arm; it was bright red. Great. My ego is bruised and my arm is stung.   
  
I held out my arm but didn't say anything. I'm incapable of speech right now; if I start talking, it will be accompanied by a wave of tears. And crying in front of Michael is not an option! I refuse to add that to the list that already has singing and cooing on it. Not to mention jumping around like a lunatic.  
  
Michael laughed to himself. "Well that's what you get for jumping around like that. I'll get some stuff."  
  
I nodded and he left, returning a minute later with tweezers and a bottle of tea tree oil.   
  
I grabbed a tissue and dabbed my eyes; willing myself not to cry.  
  
I tentatively held out my arm and Michael got the tweezers out. After a minute, he'd removed the sting.  
  
"That's a big one, Thermopolis. You ok?"  
  
"Yep," I managed to spit out.  
  
He laughed. "Yeah, you look it. But at least you don't have to worry about that nasty bee anymore."  
  
"Why's that?" I asked, thinking maybe he'd come to my rescue and attacked it with a sledgehammer or something. Not that I condone violence or anything, but it would still be really sweet of him.  
  
"Well now it doesn't have it's sting, it'll die."  
  
"Oh." I'm torn between feeling guilty for the death of the stupid bee, and feeling happy that at least I took it down with me!  
  
"Here, this will help," he said, gently dabbing tea tree oil on the small red lump with his finger.  
  
"You really know what you're doing, don't you?" I'm surprised. Who knew Michael was Mr. First Aid?  
  
"Of course. The Moscovitz always has to be ready to help his ladies when the need arrises. I also know a couple of new age remedies."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You believe in that sort of stuff? Natural concoctions, hypnosis or whatever?"  
  
"I dunno. I've never really tried it."  
  
"Mom used to use this particular one on me and Lilly when we were kids. For cuts and scratches. It always worked."  
  
"Yeah? What was it?" If it keeps me from crying I'll take anything.  
  
"You want me to try it out on you?"  
  
I nodded, suddenly worried he was going to start dancing around 'rain dance' style. But I can't picture him mom ever doing that.   
  
But what he did was more surprising. He leaned down and kissed my arm, despite it being red and puffy.  
  
I didn't say anything. All I can think is, 'Michael Moscovitz just kissed me!'  
  
True, it was on the arm, but he still did it!  
  
"Any better?" he asked; I can see the tips of his ears going pink. "Mom always used to kiss things better. She said it works like a charm."  
  
That it does. I'm not thinking about my sting anymore. In fact if I chopped my arm off entirely right now it wouldn't bother me.  
  
"Well… I think it worked…" I sputtered out, finally finding my voice.  
  
"You know, I could always try it again… if you like. I mean, it might make it better…"  
  
"Uh, sure." If he wants to kiss my disgusting arm then he can go for it!  
  
And go for it he did. He gently lifted my arm and kissed it, then he laid a trail of soft kisses all the way down my arm to my hand.  
  
"How's that now?" he asked once he'd finished. I noticed his ears were now completely red, and that he hadn't let go of my hand.  
  
I nodded dumbly. "Uh huh. That aught to do the trick."  
  
"You sure? You sure it doesn't still sting? Even just a little?"  
  
"Well… Maybe just a little…"  
  
He dropped my hand, my sting forgotten, and 'kissed me better' again. Only this time it was on the lips.   
  
After ten minutes of 'first aid kisses', Lars knocked on the door and we pulled apart.  
  
So what now?  
  
"Um, thanks, Michael. It feels much better now."  
  
He sat back on the couch and composed himself. "Yeah, no problem, Thermopolis. I couldn't have you leaving here in tears, now could I? Lars'd hang me."  
  
"Ok, well… I'll just get my stuff."  
  
With shaking hands, I walked into Lilly's room and grabbed my things. When I came back out Michael was talking to Lars at the door.  
  
"Ready, Princess?" Lars asked, taking my bag.  
  
"Sure. See you, Michael."  
  
"Wait, Mia!" Michael said urgently. "Can I just talk to you for a minute?"  
  
I nodded and Lars said he'd wait downstairs for me.  
  
I stepped back into the apartment and faced him, no idea what he was going to say, In fact, no thoughts were running through my mind at all.  
  
"Um, I hope I didn't freak you out just then with the whole kissing you better thing."  
  
"No."  
  
"And I hope you don't think I go around kissing everyone better like that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Of course not. You're a special case, Mia... You are special."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. You see… I kind of like you."  
  
Music to my ears!  
  
"Really?"  
  
Maybe I never woke up before, maybe this is still part of my weird dream. Despite my embarrassing moments before, what was happening now would more than make up for it! So it'd better not be a dream!  
  
"Yeah. And I thought maybe, going by the way you were kissing me back on the couch, that you like me back?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
He smiled, even bigger than when he'd smiled when he'd caught me cooing at his picture.   
  
"So I can kiss you, without it being for the sole purpose of making you feel better about your arm?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"So tell me, Thermopolis," he said a minute later as I stepped back out his front door. "It was me in the photo you were talking to, wasn't it?"  
  
"That, Moscovitz," I replied with a grin. "You will never know."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it, no updates for this story. But please review.  
  
Btw, that summary was just a joke. Obviously. 


End file.
